User blog:Bunniculafan2016/Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed gets grounded for 40 years
Script (Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are seen laughing at the computer) Shenzi: We finally made the fake VHS opening to Balto from 1955 by Disney, real, not fake. (Boris comes into the room) Banzai: Oh no! Boris: Shenzai, Banzai, and Ed, what did you three make on your computer? Ed: We made the fake VHS opening to Balto. Boris: Let me see. (Boris has a shocked expression on his face) Boris: Shenzai, Banzai, and Ed, the opening is fake! Balto is made in 1995, not 1955. And it was not made by Disney. It was made by Universal. That's it! You three are grounded for 40 years! Now I'm going to close down all three of your YouTube accounts. (Boris goes on the computer) Boris: There, all three of your YouTube accounts are closed. Now I'm going to call in the visitors. (4 Hours later) Boris: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, you three have some visitors. KingBWings: I'm KingBWings. You three will be wearing diapers for the rest of your lives. Anthony abate: I'm Anthony abate, you three will not go on YouTube ever again. Slippy V: I'm Slippy V, and I will donate all of your Disney stuff to charity. Mrs Shaw: I'm Mrs Shaw. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, you three will have detention for 5 weeks for creating fake VHS openings during class. Storm: I'm Storm, you three totally lost the chance to go see The incredibles 2 in theaters. Peep: I'm Peep, you three also lost the chance to go see Wreck in Ralph 2: Ralph breaks the internet. Davidtheanimationguy: I'm Davidtheanimationguy, you three will get your computer taken and we will not give it back to you for your grounding time. Louielouie95: I'm Louielouie95, and I called every Disney store and told them that you're not getting anything made by Disney ever again. Jack Sullivan: I'm Jack Sullivan, you three will not get anything for Christmas, and you three will not get anything for your birthday. Noodle: I'm Noodle. Jazzi: I'm Jazzi B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Foo: I'm Foo. Custard: And I'm Custard and we're the Save-Ums. We'll donate your Disney stuff and send to Challenge Island. Don't even think about hiring our evil clones to kill us because if you do, we'll transform to the Save-Um Rangers to beat you up with chainsaws. KingBWings: There will be no computer, no Facebook, no Twitter, No YouTube, no Daily motion, no Fake VHS stuff, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney music, no Disney world parks, no Disney video games, no Disney live, no Disney on ice, no Disney apps, no Disney magazines, no Disney DVDs, no Disney VHS tapes, no Disney Blu-rays, no Disney toys, no Coca cola, no fast foods, no ice cream, no candy, and no dessert. Storm: The only things you three will be eating and drinking from now on are baby food, water soaked bread, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grapenuts, prunes, earwings, hardtacks, soft century eggs, stale eggs, Pepsi, pet food, horse fur, risen gravy, cat litter, raw meat, and grass. Shenzi: No! We hate all of this gross stuff! Banzai; Me too! Ed: Me three! Storm: It doesn't matter! These are the only things you will eat from now on! Louielouie95: You three will watch shows like The x files, CSI, Charmed, Sabrina the teenage witch, Full house, Family matters, Family ties, Step by step, Mike and Molly, King of the hill, Beavis and Butt-head, Rick and Morty, Family guy, American dad, The Cleveland show, Bobs burgers, South park, Drawn together, Bojack horseman, You're the worst, F is for family, Bones, Lucifer, Unikitty, Regular show, OK K.O. lets be heroes, Samurai pizza cats, Sailor moon, Robot chicken, Mr. Pickles, Pound puppies, The twisted whiskers show, Total drama, Adventure time, The amazing world of gumball, We bare bears, The powerpuff girls, Foster's home for imaginary friends, Sanjay and Craig, The loud house, Avatar the last Airbender, Tuff puppy, Codename kids next door, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Ben 10, Yugioh, Tai chi chasers, Pokemon, Mighty morphin power rangers and other shows not made by Disney. Slippy V: And children's shows like Barney and friends, The wiggles, Bubble guppies, Team umizoomi, Teletubbies, Boobah, Roary the racing car, Wonder pets, Peppa pig, The koala brothers, Ben and Holly's little kingdom, Bob the builder, Nature cat, Wild kratts, Odd squad, Arthur, Word girl, PAW patrol, Wow wow wubbzy, Pingu, Dora the explorer, Olivia, Oobi, Postman pat, Fireman sam, Noddy, Franklin, 64 Zoo lane, Sid the science kid, Daniel tiger's neighborhood, Doki adventures, Veggietales, Mrs. spider's sunny patch friends, Little bill, Garden gnome, peter rabbit, Harry and his bucket full of dinosaurs, Caillou, The backyardigans, Maggie and the ferocious beast, Max and Ruby, Rastamouse, Wallykazam, Clifford the big red dog, The berenstain bears, Fizzy's lunch lab, Cyberchase, Numberjacks, and other children's shows not made by Disney. Jack Sullivan: And movies like Star trek, Star wars, Alpha and omega trilogy, The land before time trilogy, An American tail trilogy, Madagascar trilogy, The secret on NIMH 1 and 2, Alvin and the chimpmunks trilogy, Balto trilogy, The angry birds movie, Barbie and the nutcracker, My little pony: Equestria girls, My little pony the movie, Space jam, Beavis and Butthead do America, All dogs go to heaven 1 and 2, The lord of the rings trilogy, Hotel Transylvania, Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 1 and 2, Jaws, Jurassic park, Barney's great adventure, The adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Harry potter trilogy, Ice age trilogy, Shrek trilogy, Despicable me trilogy, Epic, The nut job 1 and 2, The lego batman movie, The boss baby, the smurfs, Charlie and the chocolate factory, Re-Animated, The rapsittie street kids: Believe in Santa, Ted, Rio 1 and 2, The lego movie, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, and more movies not made by Disney. KingBWings: And video games like Half life, Call of duty, Halo, Ratchet and Clank, Super Mario brothers, The legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Jetpack joyride, Happy wheels, Flappy bird, Nickelodeon video games, Crossy road, Geometry dash, Candy crush, Sly cooper, Skylanders, Splatoon, Pac man, Grand theft auto 5, Megaman, The legend of Starfy, Ty the Tasmania tiger, Super smash bros, The lego movie video game, Final fantasy, Angry birds, Pokemon, Sonic the hedgehog, Animal crossing, Garry's mod, Bioshock infinite, Dust: An Elysian tail, Kirby's return to Dreamland, Crash bandicoot, Spyro the dragon, Donkey kong country trilogy, Wii sports, Metal gear solid, The sims, Open season the game, Kid chameleon, Undertale, Team fortress, and other games not made by Disney. Davidtheanimationguy: You three will listen to music such as Peter Gabriel, Doohast, Bodies, Lincoln park, Weird Al Yankovic, Justin beiber, Rebecca black, The Russian trololo man, Demi lavato, Ariana grande, Cody simpson, Tunak tunak ton, Justin Timberlake, PSY, Rick Astley, Ke$ha, One direction, Slayer, ABBA, SpongeBob squarepants, Scatman's world, AC-DC, LMFAO, Eiffel 65, Katy perry, Taylor swift, the Barney theme song, Nyan cat, Dancing banana, Vocaloid, Silly songs with Larry, Mariah carey, Lady gaga, Miley cyrus, Silento, and other music not made by Disney. Category:Blog posts